1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser having a pivotal handle for adjusting the resistance force applied to the exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercisers, such as the cycles, the stepping exercisers, or the like, may include one or more wheels or rotary members attached thereon. For example, the wheels or the rotary members may be rotated and driven by the cranks and the foot pedals of the cycles, or may be rotated and driven by the foot pedals of the stepping exercisers when the foot pedals are moved or actuated by the users. Some of the exercisers may include a tension belt or a brake band, or a brake belt or the like engaged around the wheels or the rotary members for braking purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,901 to Saarinen discloses one of the cycle exercisers including a brake cable actuated brake device which includes a motorized driving mechanism for driving or pulling or actuating the brake cable. The brake cable may not be actuated or operated by a pivotal handle stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,347 to Chen discloses the other cycle exercisers including a motorized actuating device coupled to the brake belt, in order to actuate the brake belt relative to the wheels or the rotary members, and so as to adjust the brake force against the rotary members. However, the motorized actuating device include a complicated and expensive configuration that may not be easily manufactured and assembled and marketed. The brake cable also may not be actuated or operated by a pivotal handle stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,379 to Shiba, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,845 to Liou discloses the further cycle exercisers including a disc brake device actuatable or operatable by a brake cable. The brake cable also may not be actuated or operated by a pivotal handle stem. Accordingly, the handles of the typical exercisers may not be used to adjust the brake force against the wheels or the rotary members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exerciser including a simplified configuration having a pivotal handle for adjusting the resistance force applied to the exerciser.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an exerciser comprising a base, a first rotary member rotatably supported on the base, means for driving the first rotary member, a handle stem pivotally supported on the base with a pivot pin and rotatable relative to the base about the pivot pin, and a brake cable engaged around the first rotary member, and including a first end coupled to the handle stem. The brake cable is arranged to be moved away from and toward the first rotary member when the handle stem is rotated relative to the base. For example, the brake cable may be become loose relative to the first rotary member when the handle stem is rotated forward or away from the users, similar to riding or cruising down a hill; and the brake cable may be forced toward or further against the first rotary member when the handle stem is rotated rearward or toward the users, similar to riding or climbing up a hill.
A housing may further be provided on the base, the handle stem may be pivotally supported on the housing with the pivot pin and rotatable relative to the housing and the base about the pivot pin. The first rotary member is rotatably secured to the housing.
The driving means includes a second rotary member rotatably supported on the base, and means for coupling the second rotary member to the first rotary member which includes a third rotary member secured to the first rotary member, and a coupling member engaged around the third and the second rotary members.
A device may further be provided for rotating the second rotary member, and may include a pair of cranks and foot pedals coupled to the second rotary member for rotating the second rotary member. A device may apply a resistance force against the handle stem.
A hand grip may further be provided and pivotally secured to the handle stem, and a lever pivotally secured between the hand grip and the base and parallel to the handle stem. A link may be pivotally coupled between the handle stem and the lever.
A sleeve is further provided and slidably engaged on the lever, the link being pivotally coupled between the handle stem and the sleeve.
A device may further be provided for adjustably securing the sleeve on the lever, to adjustably securing the handle stem and the lever to the base at a selected angular position.
A device may further be provided for applying a resistance force against the lever. For example, a post is extended from the base, and a resilient member may be coupled between the post and the lever.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.